bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
The Salty Oyster
The Salty Oyster, or the Salty Oyster Bar, is a bistro located in Grand Central Depot of Emporia. It was one of the places for the wealthy upper class of Columbia to get a drink and relax after a long day of work or shopping. ''BioShock Infinite'' When Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth first arrive the doors are locked and needs three lockpicks to open. Once inside, they find a few Founder Soldiers hiding inside from the chaos taking over the district. Bar The bar is directly on the left of the entrance with several bar stools and the cash register. Behind the counter is two tables and a shelf, containing a large supply of alcohol among which one will find a bottle of Salt and a gramophone. The kitchen door is locked. Dining Floor The dining area is on the right of the entrance on a lower level. There's a total of four tables and all of them contains some food/alcohol and/or Silver Eagles. Two tables have some supplies under them, and one of them has a Gear. In one of the corners are some trunks and a lockpick and in the other a Minuteman's Armory vending machine. Bathrooms Some stairs from the dining floor leads to the bathrooms. A Kinetoscope is set up in the hall, between the doors to the separate bathrooms, about Robert Lutece arriving in Columbia. The men's bathroom is in a bad condition, with a leaky sink and garbage on the floor. The women's bathroom is in much better condition and someone has stocked some supplies in the corner, containing; A RPG and its ammo, a Pistol, some Silver Eagles and even a Silver Bar. Kitchen After visiting Founders Books, they learn that the owner of the bistro "kidnapped" a girl called Sally from Ronald Frank, locked her up in the Oyster's kitchen and that the door will unlock by pressing a button found under the register. Booker and Elizabeth, intending to rescue the woman, follow the instructions and enter the kitchen only to find that the "girl" is just a piece of erotica. Elizabeth will comment on how they risked their lives for a piece of paper, while Booker jokingly mentions how he might know the girl in the poster, to which Elizabeth gives a sarcastic "of course" reply. But their journey was not pointless: The Kitchen is filled with goods for the player: A Lockpicking Kit, an Infusion, a Voxophone and a new Vigor with the name Return to Sender. New Discoveries Gear *1 random Gear New Vigor *Return to Sender Voxophone #Rosalind Lutece - One and the Same - In the locked kitchen. Kinetoscope *Lutece's Brother Arrives in Columbia Gallery BI TheSaltyOyster Interior1.png|''The entrance hall.'' BI TheSaltyOyster Interior3.png|''The alcohol supply of the bar.'' BI TheSaltyOyster Interior4.png|''The dining floor.'' BI TheSaltyOyster Interior6.png|''The gentlemen's and ladies' rooms.'' BioI Emporia The Salty Oyster Secret Kitchen Button.jpg|''The secret button below the cash register.'' Voxophone Sally.png|''The rescued Sally.'' Behind the Scenes *The secret button underneath the cash register will only appear after the player has picked up Ronald Frank's Voxophone "Sally!" in Founders Books. *The song heard on the gramophone is "Makin' Whoopee" by Rudy Vallée.Makin' Whoopee on Wikipedia *"Sally" is based off an advertising programme for the Alhambra Theatre. *Inside the Ladies' Room there is a toilet that contains two edible potatoes. This was placed in there by developer Shawn Elliott as sort of a meta commentary about things like food being found in absurd places in video games.What virtual toilets can teach us about the art of game design on PC Gamer References Category:Emporia Category:Columbia Businesses